Archery bows are well known and include recurve bows, compound bows and longbows.
Such bows are held at the handles thereof by the support arm of the archer and the bowstring is drawn by the drawing arm, enabling the arrow to be aimed and shot by releasing the bowstring.
Conventionally, such bows comprise handles that are aligned with the longitudinal axis of the body of the bow, and in the shooting position the central plane of the bow is generally vertical, though in some cases the central plane is horizontal.
By way of general background, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,182,651, 3,171,397, 218,079, 3,834,368, 4,787,361, 4,996,968, 5,113,841, 5,119,796, 5,205,268, FR 2,723,189, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,681 disclose a number of bow configurations.